Dua Wanita
by anyva
Summary: "Jika kita berdua terluka, siapa yang pertama kali akan ditolongnya? Aku ... atau kau?" Karena mencintainya bukanlah kesalahan. "Jadi Sakura, siapa yang seharusnya dikasihani disini?" AU, SasuSakuKarin, Mind to RnR?


**Dua Wanita**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Terkadang, seseorang yang kita cintai belum tentu akan menjadi milik kita. Belumlah tentu orang yang kita cintai akan menjadi jodoh kita. Tuhan Maha Tahu. Dia memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan apa yang kita inginkan. Karena yang kita inginkan belum tentu yang terbaik untuk kita. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha mendapatkannya, jika itu bukan untuk kita, kita tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya.<p>

.

.

Mereka bilang, "Menikahlah dengan seseorang yang mencintaimu. Maka kau akan bahagia. Cinta itu akan hadir karena terbiasa." Namun, dapatkah kau bahagia jika orang kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kita berdua terluka, siapa yang pertama kali akan ditolongnya? Aku ... atau kau?" Tanya wanita itu lirih. Tatapan matanya memandang sendu salju pertama yang turun di tahun itu. Teh panas yang ada di hadapannya ia biarkan mendingin. Ia kehilangan minat untuk meminumnya. Suasana hati tak mendukung ia untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokannya. Ia ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, mungkin.

"Aku berpikir, waktu akan membuatnya mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sikapnya dan seluruh perhatiannya padaku semata-mata hanya karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang suami," ujarnya lagi sambil menatap wanita berambut merah yang duduk di depannya. Tatapannya masih tak berubah. Luka itu nampak jelas di mata hijaunya. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih, lalu melanjutkan, "Sasuke mencintai orang lain. Tapi kenapa dia menikahiku?"

.

.

.

.

Cinta hanya datang satu kali dan hanya untuk satu orang. Itulah prinsipnya. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Dan ketika ia menemukan cintanya, ia bersumpah akan mencintai orang itu selamanya. Hanya dia. Dia seorang yang akan selalu ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

Pria itu adalah orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya, menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Pria itu bukan orang yang sempurna. Pria itu tampan, seluruh dunia pun akan mengakuinya. Namun seluruh dunia pun mengakui bahwa pria itu bukan pria yang baik. Tangannya telah ternoda oleh darah. Berkali-kali dia keluar masuk jeruji besi, menjadi buronan aparat kepolisian. Pria itu pun sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan wanita yang berbeda. Dia pria yang amat sangat kotor. Barangkali dunia menyebutnya begitu. Namun dia berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis malang yang jatuh cinta padanya setengah mati. Gadis itu yang menariknya perlahan dari dunianya yang gelap. Dia yang kehilangan arah akhirnya mulai menemukan jalan. Gadis itu memberinya semua yang tak pernah dunia berikan padanya. Cinta dan kasih sayang sempurna diberikan oleh gadis berusia 20 tahunan itu yang kemudian dinikahinya. Gadis itulah yang kemudian secara tak langsung disakiti olehnya. Dia Haruno Sakura.

Kata orang cinta tak pernah salah. Sakura pun berpikir demikian. Ketika hatinya memutuskan untuk mencintai pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, ia tak berpikir itu sebuah kesalahan. Meskipun pria itu bukanlah pria yang baik. Tapi Sakura yakin pria itu akan berubah. Dan keyakinannya menjadi kenyataan. Dua tahun menikah, Sasuke menjadi lebih baik. Dia meninggalkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Dia memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sakura. Bersikap seolah Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Dia suami yang baik. Dan Sakura semakin mencintainya.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berjalan mulus. Pertengkaran kecil itu ada, namun mereka selalu bisa mengatasinya. Dan kebahagiaan mereka bertambah lengkap ketika Sakura mengandung buah hati mereka. Sasuke teramat bahagia sampai ia berulang kali mengecup kening dan bibir Sakura sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sembari memeluk mesra suaminya. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, Sasuke naik jabatan di kantornya. Dia menjadi Manager Keuangan di perusahaan kontruksi tempatnya bekerja.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai suatu ketika Sakura menemukan catatan Sasuke. Sebuah catatan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Wanita yang selama ini selalu berusaha tegar, kali ini menjadi begitu rapuh. Dia menangis tak tertahan.

_"Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aa, aku melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja dimana pun kau berada. Aku disini baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang begitu mencintaiku. Aku bersyukur memilikinya. Tapi, aku tak pernah bisa melupakan dirimu. Aku tahu ini semua salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan wanita lain ketika aku sudah memiliki istri. Tapi sungguh, semua yang pernah kita alami bersama, aku sulit sekali melupakannya. _

_"Sakura wanita yang sangat baik. Dia wanita paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Dia membantuku menemukan cahaya yang selama ini hilang dari hidupku. Karena itu aku menikahinya. Aku berpikir dialah yang mampu mengubahku. Aku ingin memilikinya, tidak ingin kehilangannya. Tapi ... perasaanku padanya tak pernah lebih dari itu. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. _

_"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuknya. Aku melakukannya. Dia memercayaiku. Dan terkadang aku merasa bersalah padanya. Terkadang aku berpikir, pernikahanku dengannya adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku menyakitinya tanpa ia tau. Itu membuatku frustrasi. _

_"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Karin."_

Catatan atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut surat singkat itu telah membuat Sakura terluka begitu dalam. Kenyataan itu menamparnya. Suami yang begitu dicintainya ternyata tak mencintainya. Dia merasa salah. Dia berpikir bahwa pernikahannya sebuah kesalahan. Dia berpikir, Sasuke tak pernah bahagia dengannya. Semua yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah sandiwara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ya, sebuah kebahagiaan semu yang kini menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengandung anaknya. Tapi sekarang aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku. Ia tak pernah bahagia bersamaku." Airmata mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesak di dadanya. Wanita ini, wanita yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh suaminya.

Sakura nekat menghubungi wanita itu setelah membaca catatan itu. Ia ingin melihat wanita yang dicintai oleh Sasuke. Dan ketika ia melihatnya langsung, batinnya nyeri. Rasa iri itu merajai hatinya. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu terlihat lebih cantik darinya, lebih sempurna. Aa, pantas Sasuke mencintainya, pikirnya sedih.

"Aku dan Sasuke memang pernah menjalin hubungan. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Pria yang menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang tak beradab yang ingin menjualku." Wanita berkacamata itu mulai bersuara. Sakura menatapnya setelah menghapus airmatanya. Wanita bernama Karin itu terlihat begitu santai, seolah ia tak memiliki salah apapun pada Sakura. "Kami tinggal bersama setelah itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, begitu pikirnya. Jadi disini, siapa yang merebut siapa?

"Aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Tidak. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tak pernah tau jika dia juga mencintaiku." Nada bicara wanita itu terdengar sedih. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Membuat Sakura harus menerka apa yang ada di pikiran Karin.

"Sasuke selalu baik padaku. Dia melindungiku. Dia memberiku perhatian. Dia memerlakukanku seperti seorang ratu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menikahimu," lanjut Karin sambil tertawa kecil kemudian menyesap kopinya. Sakura memandang heran wanita itu. Entah apa yang lucu. Sungguh, Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jadi Sakura ... siapa yang seharusnya dikasihani disini?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan itu. Karenanya, ia sengaja pulang lebih awal. Ia ingin memberi istrinya kejutan. Aa, ia juga merindukan calon bayinya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Namun seketika senyumnya luntur ketika tak mendapati Sakura di rumahnya. Tak ada Sakura di kamar mereka. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah catatan itu tergeletak di atas ranjang mereka dalam keadaan tak rapi. Ada bekas air yang mengering disana.

Sakura membacanya. Dan Sakura menangis karenanya.

Sasuke meremas kertas itu sebelum akhirnya dia merobek dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dalam mimpi pun, Sasuke tak pernah berharap ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya, sudah sejak lama ia menghancurkan kertas itu. Kertas catatan untuk mantan kekasihnya. Namun kecerobohannya membuat semuanya berantakan. Ia hanya berharap, Sakura tidak meninggalkannya. Karena ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa wanita itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan segera mencari Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Kau juga tidak mengenalku. Tapi kita mencintai orang yang sama. Takdir membawa kita disini. Membuatku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa rasa cintaku terbalas. Tapi, aku bukan perempuan rendahan yang akan merebut suami orang," ujar Karin. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku bahagia kau mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku. Tapi kau juga harus tau Sakura ... dua orang yang saling mencintai tidak harus bersama. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah memilihmu. Kau yang mengubah hidupnya. Sekarang, kaulah yang menjadi sandarannya. Aku tidak berhak merusak kebahagiaannya," lanjut Karin sambil menarik napasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "meskipun kau bilang dia tidak bahagia, tapi aku yakin kaulah sumber kebahagiaannya saat ini. Aku sangat mengenal Sasuke. Dia selalu memiliki pertimbangan dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan keputusannya untuk memilihmu, bukan aku, adalah keputusan yang sudah ia pikirkan baik-baik. Lebih baik kau percaya padanya. Karena dia suamimu."

Sakura tertegun. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan ucapan Karin. Terlebih lagi wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum seperti itu disaat ia tau bahwa pria yang dicintainya menikahi dengan orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin?

Karin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura. Wanita yang dinikahi oleh Sasuke ini benar-benar rapuh dan polos, mungkin.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku bukan wanita lemah seperti dirimu." Karin menatapnya tegas. Sakura memandangnya tak suka. Dia bukan wanita lemah.

"Kau ..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku mencintai Sasuke. Tapi aku bukan wanita rendahan yang akan merebut suami orang. Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, asal kau tau itu," tegaa Karin sekali lagi. Ekspresinya dengan jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah tak ingin membahas hal ini. Dan beranjaknya ia dari kursi menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi berbicara pada Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia masih membutuhkan penjelasan. Namun sebelum ia sempat berkata, Karin sudah terlebih dulu menyelanya. "Aku harus pergi. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang. Sasuke pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Selesai.

Ya, semua pembicaraan ini selesai seiring dengan kepergian Karin. Dari balik kaca, Sakura memandangi wanita itu. Tak habis pikir ia dengan sikap Karin. Hatinya bertanya, apa benar itu yang ada di pikirannya? Apa benar dia merelakan Sasuke untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Sebesar itukah perasaan Karin pada suaminya hingga ia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaan dirinya demi orang yang dicintainya? Seketika Sakura merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. Seharusnya ia yang ada di posisi Karin. Seharusnya ia bisa membuat suaminya bahagia. Seharusnya ia bisa membuat dua orang saling mencintai itu bersatu. Dan semua hal itu membuatnya tak sanggup menahan airmatanya. Ia mengusap perutnya perlahan, merasakan gerak bayi dalam kandungannya. Rasanya bahagia sekaligus menyakitkan. Apakah ia bisa bertahan demi bayinya? Entah mengapa, semua terasa begitu sulit sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Sakura, tapi tak satupun mendapatkan jawaban. Ia kehilangan cara untuk bisa menemukan istrinya. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak kembali? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Membayangkan Sakura tak ada disisinya membuat Sasuke frustasi. Ia tak bisa, sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu. Sakuralah yang selalu ada untuknya. Sakuralah yang selalu menjaganya. Wanita itu selalu berada disisinya, bahkan saat tersulit salam hidupnya. Disaat semua orang membenci dan menjauhinya, Sakura datang dengan sebuah senyuman dan merangkulnya sambil mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Disaat ia kehilangan harapannya, Sakura datang menawarkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Wanita itu, wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu adalah malaikatnya. Tanpanya, Sasuke tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Wanita itulah cahayanya. Dan sekarang ia menyakitinya.

Tanpa sadar, airmata turun membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ... apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada foto pernikahan mereka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke bahagia. Apakah itu nyata? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar bahagia saat itu?

Namun tak ada jawaban. Ia tak mendengar satu patah kata pun terucap dari suaminya selain pelukan yang begitu erat, seolah menandakan bahwa sang suami tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Sasuke? Apa kau bahagia menikah denganku?" tanya Sakura, lagi. Dan Sasuke pun tak menjawabnya lagi. "Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" lanjut Sakura. Butir-butir airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merasa bahwa mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Pernikahan ini juga. Aku merasa sudah merebut apa yang bukan milikku." Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku. Tapi mengapa kau berpura-pura bahagia, Sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik padaku? Membuatku semakin mencintaimu."

Tak ada yang berubah. Sasuke hanya terus memeluknya dan membiarkan wanita itu menangis menumpahkan segala kesakitannya. Ia hanya takut, jika pelukan itu lepas, makan wanita itu akan meninggalkannya lagi. Sudah cukup lima jam yang lalu ia seperti orang tak waras yang mencari istrinya tersebut. Kini ia bisa melihatnya. Bisa memeluknya erat seperti ini. Maka biarkanlah ia terus memeluknya. Karena esok mungkin semua akan berubah. Mungkin esok ia akan benar-benar kehilangan istrinya.

Namun, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Wanita itu tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik. Kejadian yang lalu ia anggap hanya mimpi. Baginya, pernikahannya ini adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuknya. Dan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke adalah kebahagiaannya. Tak ada yang salah dengan cintanya. Tak ada yang salah dengan pernikahannya. Tak ada yang salah pula dengan takdir mereka. Semua yang ia alami ini adalah kehendak-Nya. Dan sebagai seorang hamba, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima dan menjalani garis takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuknya. Lagipula, ia akan segera menjadi seorang ibu. Karena itulah, ia tak boleh lemah. Ia harus kuat. Demi anaknya, demi suaminya, dan demi pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku memang pernah mencintai Karin. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun saat bertemu denganmu, aku seperti melihat sosok yang lain. Seperti sesosok bidadari yang tak kutemukan dalam dirinya. Kemudian aku mengikutimu. Aku mengikuti jalan yang dipilihmu. Aku mencintai Karin, namun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Akupun tak tau kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Dan akhirnya semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kautahu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu, menyayangi anak-anak kita, dan kemudian aku menyesali satu hal; mengapa bukan dirimu orang yang pertama kali aku cintai? Tapi, akupun tak ingin menyesal pernah mencintai Karin. Dia yang membuatku mengenal wanita dan dia yang pertama kali memberiku cinta. Dan kau, wanita yang melengkapiku. Kau wanita yang melengkapi segala kekuranganku. Aku sempurna karena dirimu. Dan tak ada yang membuatku paling bahagia selain memilikimu, kau dan segala kekuranganmu._

_"Kini, aku mampu mengatakannya padamu. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah menjadikanku sempurna sebagai seorang manusia. Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menjadi suamimu, menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak Sakura._

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura tersenyum tulus kala membaca tulisan itu. Tak ada beban. Tak ada rasa sakit. Yang ada hanyalah rasa bahagia karena telah mengambil keputusan untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya.

Sasuke telah mengakuinya. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu suaminya, tak akan membuatnya membenci atau mengurangi rasa cintanya. Ia hanya akan bersyukur dan selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencintai pria itu. Tak ada yang ia sesali. Karena cintanya pada Sasuke bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

><p><strong>the end<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf jika ada typo dan kekurangan lain dalam fict ini. Saya tidak pandai membuat fict AU. Tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
